


Paperwork

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Daisy thought it would be harmless to ask...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Paperwork

“This is ridiculous!” Daisy huffed, waving pages around as she tossed her hands in the air. “We need more eyes, expert eyes, on this or we’ll never get it done!”

Jay was already shaking his head. “Nadine left extremely specific orders that she wasn’t to be disturbed this weekend. She said she had a backlog of paperwork to get through before the end of the fiscal year.”

“But we need her for this! It’s urgent!” She tried again.

“I’m pretty sure this kind of thing is exactly why she has the backlog.” Matt chuckled.

“So, what do we tell the Secretary in the morning when we’ve come up short?” She carried on.

“That we did our best with available resources.” Blake brushed her worry off. “We’ve got this. We don’t need to run to Mom to save us from what is literally the job we were hired to do.” He hesitated. “Well, it’s the job all of you were hired to do. Technically I’m here to watch you do it.” The others would have been upset by that except the tallest mountain of paperwork was on his desk.

“I still think we should call her in. She’d want to know there was a problem.”

“Daisy… No.” Matt tried again. “You are the only one who wants to drag her in here. Even if she showed, she’d be moody and angry and I’m sorry, my weekend is ruined enough as it is. I don’t need that piled on.”

“Fine. I’ll call.” She stood from her seat and rounded the desk, reaching for the conference phone on the table. “You all can just sit there in silence and pretend you’re not here if you want.” Dialing from memory, Daisy waited for the line to connect. “Nadine, it’s Daisy. Sorry to disturb your weekend, but-” She drew a breath. “A crisis has come up in Eastern Europe and we have to find inducements by morning and we’re coming up short getting through these binders… We could really use your help.” She bit her lip in anticipation.

“I’m sorry, Daisy… Hold on.” Her voice faded as it sounded like she was speaking in the background, then she returned. “I really have to finish here. I told all of you I would be spending the weekend doing paperwork. I need to keep at it.”

They heard another voice in the background, though they couldn’t make out the words it was saying, and they all exchanged a look.

“I- I’m sorry for disturbing your work, Nadine.” Jay jumped in. “I told Daisy it was a non-starter. We’ll leave you to your paperwork, see you Monday.” He leaned forward and cut the line.

The four of them stared at the phone a beat before Daisy frowned. “She said she was doing paperwork.”

Mat snorted. “Paperwork had a deep voice.”


End file.
